


<底特律：變人><漢康>Crazy Kitten Time

by sallysforza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysforza/pseuds/sallysforza
Summary: ※去年給S的Crazy Doggy Time的插花，目前S已經公開本子內容(包括她更早之前參的Detroit:Having sex合本)，那麼這邊也公開插花內容走這前往S放本子的P站：https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=76252207※原作向與貓耳※一年後看這篇只覺得黑歷史(





	Crazy Kitten Time

空氣變得濕熱，漢克坐在床上感到有些口乾舌燥，嚥下口水的聲音明顯到自己都聽得清晰，但他卻停不下手裡的動作。   
眼前的仿生人太過性感，頭上一對灰藍色的貓耳，身後同款的貓尾巴一甩一甩的，康納只穿著一件開敞的襯衫，還有......老天，一件布料極少的女用內褲，包裹著性器鼓得滿滿。   
而這些都是康納趁漢克去洗澡時準備好的。   
「上次我扮演過狗狗了，漢克。我想你會想換點花樣。」康納側著頭，享受人類熱燙的手掌在他加裝的情趣貓耳上撫摸，細小的電流從傳感器經過傳達脈絡到主腦，回饋了愉悅與舒服的訊息，以及混雜著麻癢的性快感。   
「所以改當起了貓？只是換個耳朵跟尾巴而已，沒創意的安卓。」漢克哼了一聲，手繼續揉捏不同於狗狗的、絨毛細軟的薄軟貓耳，被摸癢了還會一顫，讓漢克想起他們警局後面巷弄裡偶爾會聚集的野貓，克里斯就是那些野貓們的長期飯票。   
漢克是故意這樣說的，他知道這小子在經歷過上次的扮演後一定會更加精進賣力地當一隻性感的寵物。   
他好奇康納為此的努力，目前只能看到柔軟短毛的耳朵尾巴，但漢克可以猜到那條尾巴跟上次一樣是外接在尾椎的位置上，只要輕輕撓就會讓他的仿生人顫抖著尖叫。   
只屬於他的寵物。光是想到漢克的陰莖就忍不住抽動一下。   
  
果然，聽到漢克的話讓康納輕笑幾聲說：「不只。」   
「要來檢驗看看嗎？」康納湊近漢克的耳朵說道，能夠使人卸下心防的獨特嗓音略帶些沙啞，性感的不得了。   
「讓我瞧瞧你又為我準備了什麼驚喜。」   
漢克半倚著床上的枕頭，看著康納神秘的勾起微笑湊過來吻他的嘴唇，唇瓣磨蹭著引誘男人開口掠奪他。   
受到熱情的邀約漢克自然不會拒絕，他如康納所願的伸舌撬開半張的嘴，想要勾起情人敏感的舌尖舔弄吸吮，直到這個發騷的仿生人過熱掙扎才肯放過他。   
「操！」漢克才舔上康納的舌面就驚的大罵，退後放開了康納的嘴。   
「嗯？漢克？」康納眼神朦朧的望著漢克，維持著舌吻時伸出舌頭的動作，嘴邊都是含不住流出來的水。   
「你舌頭什麼玩意？」漢克沒忘記剛才的觸感，像帶著細小肉刺般的粗糙。   
康納收回舌頭，舔了嘴角的液體，漢克看得喉嚨升騰起更加燥熱的乾渴。   
「為了更加完整的模擬家貓，我更換了舌頭組件，上頭帶有仿照貓舌的倒刺，但敏感度同樣、啊......」   
康納還沒說完，漢克就用粗壯的手指伸進他的嘴裡，夾住那條小巧的軟舌，拇指仔細摩擦果然感覺得到像貓舌細密的小刺。   
  
漢克挑眉，像是懲罰似的拉著舌頭質問：「怪不得今天出勤時沒看到你到處舔，為了準備這個假日驚喜連工作都拋在腦後？」   
舌頭被揪著讓康納沒辦法回答，只能啊啊的呻吟，更多吞嚥不下的水流了下巴都是。   
看康納吐著舌頭難受的連貓耳朵都成了飛機耳，漢克才放過他可憐的舌頭，卻壞心的將手指順勢插進嘴裡攪和，反覆玩弄那條帶著細刺的軟舌，不讓康納有機會解釋。   
「嗯......」康納順從的配合，任由人類用手指夾著玩自己的舌頭，甚至跟著動作舔著手指，用上頭的刺磨著，惹的漢克心裡發癢。   
舔夠了康納吐出漢克的手指，他並不只想舔舔人類的手，康納吻著漢克的喉結，解開鬆垮的浴袍用那條帶小刺的舌頭一路往下舔拭，舔過男人多毛的胸膛上的乳頭時明顯聽到混濁的喘息，讓他不自覺的得意。   
康納沒有多做停留持續往下，到柔軟的腹部時就能嗅到男性特有的荷爾蒙氣味，那些濃烈的氣息透過嗅覺元件轉化成屬於漢克的數據，不斷刺激康納的主腦。   
終於舌頭來到沒有被底褲遮蓋的半勃陰莖，康納吻了前端後用舌面仔細的從頭舔過柱身，再到底下沉甸甸的囊袋，讓漢克的呼吸更加沉重。   
「Fuck......」漢克被舔的仰頭粗喘，感覺自己的傢伙馬上完全充血勃起，那舌頭簡直快要了他的命。   
被舔得硬挺而跳動的陰莖無疑是最棒的獎勵，康納張開嘴含入那粗大的肉棒，伸著舌面讓被吞入的陰莖研磨過上頭細密的刺，頂到喉嚨排出機體熱氣的氣管又慢慢地吐出，細刺刮搔著男人最敏感的器官，越發濃烈的荷爾蒙氣味轉化成更強烈的數據沖刷處理器，讓康納的脈搏調節器加速，後穴想要被填滿的感覺跟想被愛撫的挺翹性器讓他難耐的扭著屁股。   
  
「夠了......你是多想把我吸出來？」漢克喘著氣，康納舔的他腦髓要被性欲燒乾想直接交代在溫熱濕滑嘴裡，但他更想射滿仿生人漏個沒完的屁股，於是便退出那過分舒服的口腔，長長的黏液牽在康納的唇上顯得淫糜不堪。   
「你簡直比婊子還騷，欠操！」漢克把人撈起來讓他跨坐在自己身上，也不管康納剛剛才含過自己的性器，叼著泛著水光的嘴唇熱切的啃咬親吻。   
漢克的葷話讓康納額角水藍色的LED閃了黃色，他熱烈的與人類舌吻，拉著漢克的手到自己已經滿溢出潤滑劑的後穴。   
漢克此時才發現那內褲是情趣內褲，臀部沒羞沒燥的開了洞方便玩弄，手摸到早就一片濕滑的臀縫，穴口的皺褶正一縮一縮的想要把他的手指吃進去一樣。   
康納緊貼著人類火熱的身體扭著屁股想吃進漢克的手指，他張開被吻到紅腫的嘴說：「我就是專屬於你欠操的仿生人，漢克，給我......」   
說完又舔了漢克的嘴角細碎的索吻，鼓起的性器流出液體打溼內褲絲綢布料，康納擺腰磨著男人漲得發疼的肉棒，讓那雙蔚藍的眼眸被慾火燒的更加深沉，像是暴風雨中的大海。   
「操！」漢克罵著，手也真的操進康納濕軟的後穴。   
突然的入侵讓康納驚呼一聲，兩根手指在後面鼓搗攪和發出黏稠的咕啾聲，即使已經跟漢克有多次性交的經驗，這種黏膩的水聲仍就讓康納感到害羞，縮著身體在漢克的耳邊喘息，貓尾巴被刺激的顫顫翹高。   
漢克就是喜歡康納這點，在嘗過性愛的快感後開始對他做帶有肉慾的暗示舉止，卻在騷浪的同時保持著一股純潔。   
  
一手忙於開拓擴張，另一手也沒閒著，漢克摸上康納尾椎上那條發抖的貓尾巴，順著毛從頭到尾輕撫後專注在根部磨擦揉捏，引的康納扭著腰發出更加甜膩的呻吟，後穴裡的潤滑劑沒底的越流越多，快感的電流讓他前面的性器完全翹起，從包裹不住的內褲中露出，泊泊流出的前液把兩人的下身弄得更加濕滑。   
「老天，康納。你裡面的水真多！」漢克像是要證明一樣故意弄出水聲，他側著臉親吻、用粗糙的鬍子刮搔讓康納忍不住仰起脖子，啄吻仿生人脖頸上星星點點的痣，啃咬時驚喜的發現上頭留下了淡淡的紅痕。   
感覺到漢克的動作一頓，康納撐起身子微微喘息說：「嗯、我想讓你在我身上留下痕跡，所以做了些更新，喜歡嗎？」   
「棒極了。」漢克獎勵的用力吸咬了康納側頸一顆痣，馬上留下明顯的吻痕。「你這樣讓我想吻遍你全身。」   
配合下流的話語，漢克的手指熟門熟路的按上肉穴裡的一處軟肉，另一手抓著尾巴用力掐了尾根，讓康納忍不住尖叫，仰著脖頸弓起身子把顫抖的乳頭送到漢克嘴邊。   
而漢克自然不會拒絕，張嘴舔吻顫抖的乳粒，滿意那小巧的肉珠隨著啃咬得越來越腫脹立挺。   
  
「別玩了、漢克，啊......」完全沉溺在性快感中的康納已經不能滿足於前戲的挑逗，他急需人類粗大熱燙的陰莖填滿流水不止的後穴。   
「別這麼沒耐心，你平時的冷靜去哪了？」漢克說完又舔了下仿生人挺翹的乳尖，在肉穴裡玩弄的手指退到肛口淺淺抽插，他按奈著衝動精心控制情人的快感。「身體轉過去，趴好。」   
康納抬起腰退出漢克在穴口的手指，轉過身子趴在床上，像一頭即將被征服的雌獸般挺著屁股，貓尾巴翹的老高帶動那處的肌膚被拉得平滑，更凸顯被手指操成嫩紅色的肉穴，以及藏於尾巴下綁帶內褲的繫結，還被包裹在情趣內褲裡的性器被勒的不舒服，後穴的空虛感疊加上去更顯得難受，康納扭著屁股，希望他的老男人能解開束縛操進來。   
而漢克也如他所願的解開那個繫結，已經完全被康納弄溼的內褲終於被解開，佈滿傳感元件的性器接觸到空氣讓康納一抖，又流出些黏液滴在床單上。   
  
當漢克掐著他的腰掰開臀瓣時，康納幾乎以為會這樣挺入時，卻是一個溼軟滑膩的觸感鑽進穴口。   
「哈啊！漢克！」康納驚叫一聲，與預料相違的反差讓他差點射出來。   
「忍耐，康納，我想吻遍你全身。」漢克說完又專心於他的開疆拓土，舔了肛口一圈﹐手撐開臀縫在細嫩的肉上啃咬，一路吸吻到敏感的會陰，然後在大腿內側留下大片的吻痕。   
「不......漢克、哈、求你別玩......」康納搖頭蹭著床單，快感數據堆積得鄰近臨界點卻得不到釋放，額角的LED紅圈不斷，甚至哭了出來求饒。   
康納亂七八糟的哭腔讓漢克又心疼又著迷，他太喜歡這樣的康納，停下咬吻痕的動作起來趴到康納身上親吻後頸安撫，手扶著硬到發疼的陰莖對準收縮的穴口，慢慢的挺腰，感受那貪嘴的小穴親吻般的吸咬敏感的龜頭，等頭部完全進去時重重的一頂精準地撞上愛人穴裡最敏感的軟核。   
「嗯、啊啊！」被插入跟磨上敏感點的快感成功壓垮康納堆得過高的快感數據，康納劇烈的抖著身體射出黏白的仿生精液，系統瞬間下線讓他無力的攤在床上，只剩臀部還翹高讓人操幹，腦袋上的貓耳朵輕輕抖動。   
「操、操！」漢克爽得仰起頭享受，康納高潮時抽搐痙攣的肉穴太過舒服，一股股被機體溫熱過的潤滑劑像春水般源源不絕，漢克已經忍不下去，他一手壓著康納的肩膀，另一手抓著貓尾巴粗魯的挺送抽插。   
「嗚嗯、漢克......別抓、啊！」情趣尾巴上都是性快感的傳感元件，被用力揪著讓傳感器瘋狂地反饋著快感訊息，數據潮沿著尾椎處直直爬升到主腦，康納很快又被操得性器顫顫翹起。   
康納的裡面太舒服了，不管操過幾次都是這麼的緊，淫水永遠這麼多，漢克只想把自己的傢伙全塞進康納的屁股裡，而他也這麼做了，漢克拼命的往裡頭擠，就像也要把囊袋也操進康納的穴一樣，粗大的龜頭一次又一次的磨著深處最敏感的地方，打圈似的研磨那塊軟肉。   
康納被操得說不出話來，只能張嘴伸出舌頭呻吟，他深知高潮時處理器超頻過載帶來的甜美，即使連續過載對機體來說非常危險，康納還是飢渴的希望漢克能把他再次送上高峰。   
漢克喘著氣看著眼前這台不知饜足的仿生人，操得連撐起屁股的力氣都沒有而慢慢趴下，漢克乾脆全身都壓在康納身上，左手抓著康納的左手，力道大的讓康納的皮膚層褪去，埋在肉穴裡的陰莖在深處頂弄，他像交媾的野獸般咬著康納的後頸，不讓身下的雌獸有半點逃跑的機會。   
被自己體格大上一圈的男人壓制、被愛人的味道包圍讓康納興奮不已，貓尾巴不自禁的纏繞上漢克的大腿，他的性器完全能夠不靠撫摸，只要後面的刺激跟愛人低俗的葷話就能達到高潮。   
對，只要再多一些、再多些刺激就能翻過巔峰。   
「再多點、哈啊！漢克、更多......嗯啊！」語言系統已經難以組織順暢的語句，康納的眼睛上揚，胡亂的說著渴求的字眼，扭著腰配合壓著他的男人的操幹，預高潮的性器泊泊流出的前液完全蹭濕床單，纏在漢克大腿上的貓尾尖端調皮的刮搔著會陰。   
康納無盡的渴求讓漢克發出危險的低吼，操著仿生人的速度越來越快，康納凌亂的喊著無意義的單字浪叫，貓耳朵被男人用力一咬讓康納睜大眼睛發出被掐住脖子般的尖叫，過載的高潮硬是把漢克夾射，微涼的精液射入的同時也射出幾股黏白的仿生精液把濕的不能再濕的床單弄得更加黏糊。   
  
康納趴著處理著性愛帶來的龐大不明數據，機體內殘留的快感電流到處流竄讓他輕顫，仿生肺葉裡不斷喘出熱氣，康納看到了他們交疊的左手，無名指的婚戒在一起閃著淡淡的光讓他感覺到幸福跟滿足。   
壓著他的漢克仍舊一動也不動，半軟的陰莖還堵在肉穴裡頭，混合著人類精液的水劑只能可憐兮兮地從狹窄的細縫流出，讓康納難耐的扭了扭。   
「該死！」漢克的罵聲讓康納好不容易降回黃色的LED燈又閃了紅色，他莫名的預測到一種危險的氣息。   
而這股預測成了現實，康納感覺到還埋在他肉穴裡半軟的陰莖又漸漸硬起來，再次把他的穴撐得滿滿的。   
「操你的康納，你簡直欠操的可以......」漢克連陰莖都沒抽出來就把康納翻了正面，用力一頂時咬上康納的嘴唇，把愛人的驚呼全部吃下肚。   
康納嗚嗚噎噎的的哼著，他沒料到漢克勃起這麼快，但沒能去細想，康納兩腿又被男人抱在胳膊上大開大合的操幹，穴口漏出的水劑被拍打成細密的泡，敏感的弱點再次被針對頂弄，好不容易快清除完快感數據又再一次的堆積，前面才釋放過的性器又顫抖著翹起。   
「漢克、別......嗚嗯、我的數據還沒......」康納想制止漢克，連續超頻兩次已經相當危險，但男人帶給他的快感趕跑了高潮餘韻的滿足，系統的紅框警告被康納忽略，他貪婪的想要再一次被漢克操射。   
康納看到漢克藍色眼眸裡危險的慾望、對他的渴求，康納放棄制止漢克，放任自己沉迷於性愛之中，任由漢克把他抱起坐到胯上，讓男人靠他機體重量坐下時插的更深。   
漢克吻著康納的側頸往上到喘息的紅腫嘴唇，輕輕的啃咬、享受跟小貓舌糾纏在一起的感覺，互相吞嚥對方嘴裡的液體，漢克吻的很溫柔，下體卻凶暴的挺送，陰莖向上頂進康納性交腔的最深出，簡直要把康納的小腹頂出一個形狀。   
連續過載讓康納的耐受力降低，很快又嗚噎想要高潮，漂亮的仿生陰莖頂著漢克的小腹挺動，射過兩次還是有晶亮的液體在頂端凝聚滴落，黏糊糊的沾在漢克的小腹上拉出淫糜的絲。   
「漢克、不行了......啊、又要......！」康納環抱著漢克的肩胛，貓耳可憐的垂下，愛人超乎預料的持久讓他丟棄理智求饒。   
「別緊張......」漢克輕啄康納的耳朵，在靠近耳邊的痣上留下痕跡，他柔情的安撫，伸手到他們小腹間握上康納的性器。「就這樣射給我。」   
康納好不容易停下的眼淚又開始往外流出，被漢克逐一吻去飲下，當漢克又抓上他的尾巴時那股劇烈的電流成為跨越臨界閥值的最後一根稻草，第三次超頻讓康納錯覺脈搏調節器發出尖叫後停止，射出機體內最後一點點仿生精液時的高潮康納眼前一白，然後陷入黑暗。   
  
「康納、康納......」   
當康納的視野重新亮起時是漢克緊張的呼喊，他確認了介面時間知道了自己宕機了九秒。   
「我沒事，漢克。」康納親吻著愛人藏於鬍鬚的嘴唇。「我感覺很好......」   
漢克溫柔的回吻，當他射在康納裡面時看到康納尖叫著高潮後額角瘋狂閃紅的LED一次閃爍後就變成灰暗，著實把他嚇得不輕。   
「你的機體承受不住就讓我停下，康納。顯示器連亮都沒亮的樣子要把我嚇死。」漢克懲罰的輕咬康納的唇後，仰頭吻了康納額角熱燙的LED燈。「你知道我不想傷害你。」   
「你不會傷害我，漢克。我只是高潮數據太過激烈，但我很享受它。」康納像嘆息的話語裡滿是對漢克的信任，他們又交換了濕熱溫情的吻，左手連同婚戒交疊在一起，康納蹭了蹭漢克的臉頰說：「已經很晚了，你該再洗個澡然後睡覺。」   
漢克玩味的挑眉，他抽出完全軟下的陰莖後，康納的肉穴沒了東西堵著，裡頭大量混合人類濁白體液的水劑往外排出，看起來像又嚐到高潮而潮吹一樣。   
看了康納脹紅的臉漢克笑著輕咬他的鼻子說：「是我們都該洗個澡。」   
  
洗完澡的兩人合力把床單換過後總算躺上柔軟的床鋪，已經卸下情趣耳朵跟尾巴的康納被漢克抱在懷裡，閉著眼睛聽著人類逐漸平緩的呼吸，LED平穩的轉著水藍色光芒。   
「我愛你，康納。」   
康納聽到漢克像是夢話的咕噥，被握緊的左手讓他知道愛人還沒睡著。   
「我也愛你，漢克。」


End file.
